The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) named ‘Patrecia’. ‘Patrecia’ is a blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, vigorous, upright-spreading bush habit, and large, firm berries that ripen from mid-April through May when grown as a deciduous plant in north central Florida and south Georgia. Several thousand plants of ‘Patrecia’ have been propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Waldo, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165), an important variety widely planted in the southeastern United States. The claimed plant is important because it has a more upright-spreading growth habit, and has larger, sweeter fruit than ‘Emerald’. ‘Patrecia’ blooms later and fruit matures earlier than that of ‘Emerald’.
‘Patrecia’ originated as a seedling from a cross made in February 2007 between ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675) as the female (seed) parent and ‘Springhigh’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,404) as the male (pollen) parent. The seedling was planted in the field in May 2008 and the first fruit were evaluated in April 2009. After the first evaluation, in the spring of 2009, ‘Patrecia’ was first asexually propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Waldo, Fla., and multiple experimental test plots were established as part field plantings in Waldo and Windsor, Fla., in 2010 through 2012. Based on the growth, yield, and fruit quality of these plots, ‘Patrecia’ was repropagated by softwood stem cuttings and experimental test plots up to 500 plants were established near Homerville, Ga. in 2013. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘Patrecia’ differs from the parent ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675) in that ‘Patrecia’ has a more spreading growth habit, and has more numerous, larger berries that mature earlier. ‘Patrecia’ differs from the parent ‘Springhigh’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,404) in that ‘Patrecia’ has a more spreading growth habit, and has larger, firmer fruit. ‘Patrecia’ differs from the commercial variety ‘Emerald’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165), an important variety widely planted in the southeastern United States, in that ‘Patrecia’ has a more upright-spreading growth habit and blooms later. ‘Patrecia’ berries ripen earlier and are larger and sweeter than ‘Emerald’ berries.